TrainBoy43's Thomas's Parents Misbehaves At Krusty Burger and Get Grounded.
Here is a funny video that is inspired by GoAnimate's Rosie Gets Grounded Series. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine - Paul *Toby the Tram Engine - Lawrence *Henry the Green Engine - Diesel *Duck the Great Western Engine - Professor *James the Red Engine - Simon *Belle the Blue Firefighter Engine - Kate *Boco the Green Diesel - Alan *Casey Jr the Circus Engine - Paul *Tillie the Little Engine That Could - Julie *Johnny the American Legend Engine - Joey *Toots the Red Engine - Kidaroo *Montana the Big Express Engine - Wiseguy *Tootle the Orange Engine - Steven *Tracy the Little Engine That Could - Ivy *Cerberus the Nightmare Train - Scary Voice *Devious Diesel as Mr. Dark - WiseGuy *Evil Thomas as Darkman - Professor *Duke the Lost Engine - Brian Transcript *Thomas: Um, Mom. Why are you and Dad so angry? *Belle: (Kidaroo's Voice) We want to go to Burger King, Thomas! *James: (Diesel's Voice) I agree with your mother, Thomas! *Thomas: Fine, we'll go. (hurries downstairs to tell Toby, Henry, Duck, and Boco) Hey, guys. Do you know what my parents just forced us to do? *Toby: What did they force you to do this time? *Thomas: They want us to take them to Krusty Burger. *Duck: Okay, let's go. *Henry: Get in the truck. I will drive. *Boco: It's exciting as we'll be doing. *(Thomas, his friends, and parents hop into the truck, and set off for Krusty Burger) *Johnny: Welcome to Krusty Burger. How may I help you? And what would you like? *Thomas: I would like two slices of battered fish, a supply of chips, a portion of gravy, a bunch of prawn crackers, and a coke. *Toby: I would like six chicken nuggets, a supply of fries, and a coke. *Henry: I would like a Big Daddy meal box with a Corn Cobette, a piece of original recipe chicken, large fries, and a large drink of coke. *Duck: I would like a full garlic pizza and a coke. *Boco: I would like a burger, big fries, a big taco, and a coke. *James: I would like a bacon cheeseburger with curly fries, ten piece Chicken McNuggets, large fries, a large coke, and a McDouble. *Belle: And I would like 103, 100 cheeseburgers, 103, 100 McFlurries, and a coke. *Toots: Look, they cost way too much. You don't have enough money. *James: (Diesel's Voice) What?! Please tell us you're joking! *Belle: (Kidaroo's Voice) No! *Thomas: What about twelve cheeseburgers, two cokes, and three McFlurries for you, Mom? And how about a Cheeseburger, a large beef sandwich with curly fries for you, Dad? *Belle: (Kidaroo's Voice) No way. We want what we want. So give it to us now. *Thomas: (Simon's Voice) Mom, stop acting like a spoilt brat. And don't talk to my brother like that, Dad. *Henry: (Wiseguy's Voice) You can either have what Thomas said, or you can have nothing at all. *Duck: Now, look! Everyone is looking at us! *Toby: Quick, give us our orders, so that we can get out of here. (Johnny and Toots obey and give Thomas, Henry, Duck, Toby, and Boco their orders, before the five engines escape) *Casey Jr: I think this is a serious time to get out of here, right, Tillie? I think we should run, right, honey? *Tillie: Yes! Let's get out of here! Things are getting really crazy in here! *James: (Diesel's Voice) That's it! Go ahead, Thomas. Go ahead. We're throwing a mental breakdown! *Belle: (Kidaroo's Voice) Time to terrorise Krusty Burger! *Tootle: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *James: (Diesel's Voice) Get out of Krusty Burger, you fools! *Tracy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Belle: (Kidaroo's Voice) Go across the street and buy some diamond rings! *Montana: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *James: (Diesel's Voice) Stupid railroad engineers! *Toots: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Belle: (Kidaroo's Voice) Clear off this restrutant! *James: (Bart Simpson's Voice) Eat my shorts! (growls in George Carlin's Devious Diesel's Voice) *Belle: (Kidaroo's Voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *James: (Diesel's Old Voice) OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! *Boco: (Scary Voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! JAMES AND BELLE! JAMES AND BELLE! JAMES AND BELLE! JAMES AND BELLE! What in the name of Mike is wrong with you?! You have destroyed the entire Krusty Burger Restraunt! I cannot believe you would do such a thing like this. You idiots! How dare you cause a mental breakdown! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded forever until you fall. (Alan's Voice) We're going home and you're going absolutely nothing. (Thomas, Henry, Toby, and Duck eat their orders inside the truck before Boco arrives and drives them, along with James and Belle, to Casey Jr and Tillie's railroad yard of trains) *Belle: Boco, can we go back and get what Thomas said we wanted? *Boco: (Bad Cop's Voice) Well, too bad! (Dallas's Voice) You are grounded grounded grounded for you will end up on the news. *Casey Jr: Boco, why are James and Belle crying? *Tillie: Ask us one reason why they're crying and what they've done. *Boco: They misbehaved at Krusty Burger. (crunches into his food and drinks some water) *Tillie: (Kate's Voice) OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! James and Belle! How dare you misbehave at Krusty Burger! *Casey Jr: (Simon's Voice) That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for misbehaving at Krusty Burger. Go to your rooms now. *James: (Obi-Wan's Voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Belle: (Homer Simpson's Voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Casey Jr: May we force them to watch movies and shows on old channels recorded VHS tapes? *Boco: Yes, you may, Casey. *Tillie: And may we force them to get their orders like twelve cheeseburgers, two cokes, and three McFlurries for you, a Cheeseburger, a large beef sandwich with curly fries for you? *Boco: Sure, go ahead, Tillie. (Casey and Tillie meet up with James and Belle) *Casey Jr: You have dissapointed your son, Thomas, his brother, Henry, his nephew, Duck, and his friend, Toby. Now you will feel the true power of the light side of the force! *James: (Diesel's voice) No, no, no, please. We're too old to fall for your tricks. *Belle: (Kidaroo's Voice) And we'll tell you that we're too old and we swear that we both have a life. *Tillie: Look around yourselves, you fools. And since we do not care, you are not too old. You are both kids, who do not have lifes. And yes, you will always fall! Now live with that, and look at our lifes! Now that our lifes are supposed to be happy and healthy, we will put you in your swimsuits! *James: Look, Casey. You and Tillie had better not put us in our swimsuits, because we're still in the family! *Belle: Why did you do that?! You've dissapointed us! We'll get our kids if it's the last thing we'd do! *Boco: Too bad, James and Belle. Since you'll be forced to go swimming in the water, you will have to eat what Thomas said, because I will force you to watch movies and shows on old channels on recorded VHS tapes. *James: We'll all sorry for what we've done to Krusty Burger. *Belle: I'm afraid we're stuck in our swimsuits and we're forced to do everyone's bidding. *Narrator: Now stay tuned for the movie premiere of 101 Dalmatians coming up next on the Disney Channel. Note * Thomas sports a blonde hairstyle for a ponytail with a blue bobble, based on Guybrush Threepwood's from The Monkey Island video games, a blue short sleeved t-shirt, and red shorts, based on Bart Simpson's from the Simpsons, a gold-earing, and white sandals. * Toby sports a black hairstyle for a ponytail with a grey bobble, based on Jim Hawkins' from Treasure Planet, a brown short sleeved t-shirt, yellow shorts, based of Milhouse Van Houten's from The Simpsons, a gold-earing, and uellow sandals. * Henry sports a brown hairstyle for a ponytail with a grey bobble, based on Jim Hawkins' from Treasure Planet, a green short sleeved t-shirt, and red trousers, based of Homer Simpson's from The Simpsons, a gold-earing, and black shoes. * Duck sports a brown hairstyle for a ponytail with a red bowtie, based on George Washington's, a grey vest, orange shorts, a gold-earing, and brown boots. * James sports a brown hairstyle for a ponytail with a grey bobble, based on Jim Hawkins' from Treasure Planet, and wears Jim Hawkins's clothing, gold-earing, and boots from Treasure Planet, and even wears Houdini's hat from Rayman 1. He is forced into his orange diving gear, based on Hugo's from Hugo the Troll. * Belle sports a red hairstyle for Penelope Pitstop's hairstyle with an orange bowtie, and wears Nicole Watterson's clothing from The Amazing World of Gumball, and Princess Peach's boots, and has gold-earings, and even wears Betilla's hat from Rayman 1. She is forced into her dark green bikini with light green stripes with strings and pink swimcap. * Boco sports a brown hairstyle for a ponytail, with a red bowtie, based of Dr. Delbert's from Treasure Planet, and wears Shaggy Roger's clothing and shoes from Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf and wears an ear-ring. Category:TrainBoy43